Gaius Augustine
Gaius Augustine, a character in the Bloodbound series, is a vampire. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. He is a major figure in the history of the New York City Vampire community, and is shown to be responsible for Turning both Adrian Raines and Kamilah Sayeed. Thus far, he has only appeared in the flashbacks that occur when a portrait fragment is touched, and his current status is unknown. Appearance He has chin-length dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a navy cape over a striped suit with a lavender ruff underneath. In his vampire form, not much changes in his appearance aside from gaining scarlet eyes and growing fangs, like all vampires. Personality Gaius is calm and collected, keeping his cool as he speaks with a bemused Adrian and only getting provoked when the latter attacked him. Even afterwards, he speaks with no hostility towards the man whose life he saved, demanding only that he show some gratitude. Despite seeming kind for rescuing Adrian, he is nevertheless merciless as he urged Adrian to quench his bloodthirst by feeding on the nearest human: a lost and dying British soldier. He shows little concern for humans and cares only for his kind, as he did not force Adrian to betray his morals, but rather waited for him to betray them himself. He has derogatory view towards humans, viewing them as prey while Vampires are the predators. He views Vampires as gods who shouldn't be forced to hide and wants to create a New World. In a flashback in Chapter 13, it is revealed that Gaius had planned to wipe out humanity with a biological weapon called The Reaper virus. Background In Chapter 9, the main character reads a history book about vampires that refer to Gaius as the "second son". She was cut off by Adrian from reading further but it presumably contains information on the first son of the first vampire. In Chapter 10, it is revealed through a flashback in a diamond choice that he is more powerful than Adrian, Kamilah, or any of the Council members, being older than any of them. Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 2, Gaius is hinted to have turned Adrian into a vampire in the 1700's. He acted as his mentor, teaching him basic vampire facts such as bloodthirst and superhuman powers. British Soldier In Book 1, Chapter 2, he goaded Adrian into killing this unnamed British Soldier, disregarding his life by claiming that he is dying anyway. Kamilah Sayeed In Book 1, Chapter 5, he helped Kamilah fight off a mob of angry villagers who wanted to kill her along with Banner Westbrook and Marcel Lafayette. A scene in Book 1, Chapter 13 reveals he met and turned her in a war involving Rome and Egypt, most likely the Last War of the Roman Republic (~32 BCE). In a flashback scene in Book 1, Chapter 10, it is revealed that they were lovers at one point. Banner Westbrook Banner was one of Gaius's soldiers. Gaius was his creator as he was responsible for Turning Banner into a vampire. But as in Book 1 Chapter 10 flashback scene, he instructed Adrian to kill him due to Banner's disloyalty. The Baron The Baron was working as Gaius' bodyguard during the flashback to the 1920s in the fifth portrait fragment. Given this, it is highly likely (but unconfirmed) that Gaius was responsible for The Baron's Turning. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Gaius. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Gaius. In Book 1, Chapter 5, a flashback revealed that he once punched through a Knight's armored chest and removed his still beating heart. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Gaius. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up... Thus we can assume the same came be said for Gaius. *'Telekinesis': Gaius is an elder vampire and is referred as the "Second son" of the first vampire in Book 1 Chapter 9. This means he is much more powerful than the six council members. This is shown in Chapter 10 when he froze Banner Westbrook, preventing him from moving when Banner refused to recognize Gaius as king of the vampires. *'Pyrokinesis': Gaius has the ability to conjure blue fire from his hands as seen in a flashback scene in Book 1, Chapter 10. As of now, he is the only known vampire to wield this ability. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of a vampire's known weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight hurts his kind, describing it as painful and fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. Its effects to vampires are akin to hypersensitivity or accelerated heatstroke. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery VampireGaius.png|Vampire Gaiusrippedpicture.png|Portrait Fragment 1 Gaius_Roman_Soldier.png|Roman Armor Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Gaius has a similar distaste for it. * He bears a resemblance to American actor Billy Zane. * Adrian and Kamilah both have the brand of Gaius's symbol. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampire Category:Psychopaths